


[podfic] Programmed Grief

by oakleaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Impulse Reaction, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slightly Not Thor Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Nebula didn't want to mourn Thanos' death, but some things are more deep rooted than expected.--Podfic ofProgrammed Griefby Aya_Diefair.Length 3:43. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Programmed Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Programmed Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776139) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



> This was recorded as part of VoiceTeam 2020 for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell, for the week 1 challenge "Make a simulpod", which asked for multiple team members to make a podfic based on the same work. You can find my teammates renditions in our collection.
> 
> Thank you to Aya_Diefair for giving us permission to podfic their work!

**This is a podfic of _Programmed Grief_ by Aya_Diefair**

### Details

Length: 3:43

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/programmed-grief-avengers-endgame-podfic/programmed_grief.mp3)  


### Credits

#### Music

Grave Blow by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3821-grave-blow  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

#### Cover art

Made by the ever lovely [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please also leave comments/kudos with the author!


End file.
